


Reminiscent

by scgirl_317



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scgirl_317/pseuds/scgirl_317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midep ficlet for Resurrection, Daniel's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscent

I stood there after telling Anna about the Harcesis. It’s been three years since I gave the boy to Oma. I had hoped that three years would have dulled the… pain? Grief? Guilt? But I was wrong.

Anna was no different from my son. She had the knowledge of the Goa’ould. She was another innocent victim of cruel fate.

Wait. 

My son.

When did I start thinking that? The Harcesis was the son of Apophis and Ammaunet. Sha’re’s son. All I did was deliver him. How did I come to think of him as my own?

Maybe I was just holding onto a thread of Sha’re. He was her son, therefore he meant something to me. But how? Apophis- or his host, rather- had been with my wife. How could I love the resulting child?

But I did. Still do, apparently. Because a part of me will always love Sha’re. Anna helped me remember that.

I’m kneeling over her lifeless body, now. And I can’t help but think about Sha’re, how she died.

Despite the pain, their deaths have helped me remember why I do what I do. Why we cheat death day in and day out.

If I can in any way be a part of bringing an end to the Goa’ould, their deaths will not be in vain.

Their deaths give me something to live for.


End file.
